The invention concerns a method for the stereoscopic representation of image scenes in which a single imaging sensor and a recorded scene move in relation to one another as in moving video aerial image scenes. In such scenes temporally displaced images generally correspond to different imaging locations which in the presence of overlapping scene areas represent the corresponding common image content from a different angle of view. For these areas a stereoscopic image representation is possible. In the case of continuous scenes such as video scenes a stereoscopic moving image representation in particular, corresponding to the imaging situation, can be achieved.
As the overlapping area of two images with constant angles of orientation of the imaging sensor only extends over a part of the image field, the image content cannot be reproduced in the whole image field stereoscopically. The stereoscopically displayable part of the image field decreases with an increasing time interval between the imaging of each of the two frames or fields of the stereo image, corresponding to an increasing distance between the imaging locations. A sufficiently large distance between the imaging locations (stereograph base), which in the case of aerial image scenes can be in the order of a few tens to a few hundreds of metres, is significant, however, for the achievable vertical resolution. On the other hand, it is desirable for image evaluation to be able to view stereoscopically a sufficiently large part of the image field.